


Twelve Hours

by michiiGii



Series: Good Morning, RFA [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: For once, in your life, Saeran has awakened before you.Just a sweet morning for the two of you.





	

A miracle happened, that day.

Saeran woke up before you did.  That never happened.

To earn a living, your boyfriend did freelance coding and internet security algorithms, and the work usually brought him late into the night.  He had incredibly erratic sleeping hours, either sleeping in late, or taking random naps throughout the day.  More often than not, you ended up going to bed by yourself.  

However, the night before, Saeran had fallen asleep with you.  You had drifted off to sleep in his arms and he hadn’t wanted to disturb you.

It was your phone’s alarm that had awakened him.  It was an annoying, almost whining sound; you had picked it specifically because it irritated you and you would want to turn it off immediately.  Unfortunately, you had set that alarm ages ago; now, you were a little bit too used to the sound.  Abruptly roused, Saeran glared at the phone in question, then looked down at you, still with your head on one of his arms.  You didn’t move; your boyfriend smirked a little to hear you snoring lightly.

He hesitated, then reached over you to your phone, hitting the ‘snooze’ button for you. You always set your alarm too early.  A couple more minutes of rest couldn’t hurt.  Saeran wrapped you more comfortably into his arms, and kissed the top of your head.  

 _All mine,_ he thought, resting his chin in your hair.

He knew you had work, that day, but he never liked seeing you leave.

A few more minutes ticked by, you still asleep and Saeran in that warm, hazy place between wakefulness and dreaming.   _Just a little longer…_ He could see that it was early enough that it was still dark outside.

The alarm blared, again!  Saeran flinched, then irritably hit ‘snooze’ again.  It really did make such an ugly sound.

He considered turning off the alarm and just letting you sleep in, but only for a moment.  You had a busy day ahead, and he knew it.  You would appreciate the gesture, but making you late for the day would be more of a hindrance than a help.

A door squeaked open, in the hallway, and quiet footsteps passed the bedroom door.  Several floorboards creaked, followed by the sound of someone descending the stairs.  That was Saeyoung, your boyfriend knew.  Breakfast was on its way.  Inwardly, Saeran sighed; it was time for you to wake up.

Gently, he shook you in his arms.  You squirmed a little, then got comfortable again and seemed to settle.

“Hey,” Saeran said in a low voice, “Wake up.”

He shook you again.  No reaction.  You weren’t even snoring, anymore.

“ _Hey_ ,” he said more firmly, shaking you a little harder, “You’re gonna be late.”

You started to shift your position.  You must have heard him.  Saeran bent down and chewed on the tip of your ear, a little, making you squeak in surprise.

“Get up,” he commanded, not loudly.

Eyes still closed, one of your hands came up and stifled a jaw-cracking yawn.  When you relaxed and finally opened your eyes, you smiled sleepily at him, blinking a little asymmetrically.  He loved that expression on you; you looked adorable.

Saeran nudged your nose with his, making you a little more alert.

“Wake up,” he said again, then told you the time.

“Hnnn…”

You leaned back and Saeran released you a little so that you could stretch.  That gave Saeran an opening to nuzzle your neck.  You twitched at the sensation, then smiled; that tickled.

“Okay…” you said dreamily, rubbing sleep out of your eyes, “I’m awake.”

“Good,” Saeran said in a muffled voice, his face still in the hollow of your neck.   _So damn comfy…_

“Mm…I’m getting up now,” you said, but not moving.

“Good,” Saeran responded, also staying in place.

There was silence.  Nobody in the room budged an inch.

“…You asleep, again?” he asked, after a long moment.

“Mmn…no!” you answered, your eyes snapping open at the sound of his voice. When did your eyes slip shut?

“Good,” he said, still in your neck.

“Um…” you were more alert, now, “I think I really do need to go, now.”

“Then go.”

“…Are you gonna move?”

“No.”

You chuckled, before asking, “Then how am I gonna get up?”

“Not my problem.”

“You have me pinned!”

“Good.”

“Saera-”

_**BLAAT BLAAT BLAAT BLAAT** _

The two of you flinched when your phone alarm obnoxiously interrupted you.  Recovering quickly, you sighed and turned the alarm off properly.

“Okay, now I’m really awake,” you admitted, “Time to go…”

Instead of cooperating, Saeran rolled over onto you, trapping you completely.

“Oops,” he deadpanned, ignoring you as you giggled and ineffectually tried to push him off.

“Get off!” you exclaimed, laughing.

“Call in sick,” he responded, burying his face into your hair and breathing deep.

“You’re a bad influence,” you scolded lightly.

“I _am_ a bad person…” he shrugged.

“ _Saeran_ ,” you said firmly.

He grumped, knowing you were being serious now, but rolled off of you. You were free!

“I’m gonna take a shower,” you said, getting out of bed.

“Mm-hm…”

On your way to the bathroom, you looked at your boyfriend.  Watching you move, Saeran was splayed across the bed, propping himself up a little on his elbows, his legs casually opened, one knee slightly bent.  His red hair was tousled from sleep, and he was shirtless, having only pulled on some pyjama pants before holding you close until you fell asleep the night before.  And he was eyeing you up and down with that look that made your knees weak.

“…why are you so sexy?” you breathed.

“I heard zero complaints last night,” he smirked.

“Uh-huh,” you rolled your eyes, then gave him a mischievous look.  Facing him, you coyly started pulling up the hem of your shirt.  He raised an eyebrow slightly, but did not look away.  Slowly, up the thin fabric went, inch by inch.  Then, just before he could get a proper view of two of his favourite things, you turned away.  You could hear him groan good-naturedly behind you, but you ignored it, pulling your shirt over your head completely and throwing it somewhere to the side.

You were definitely not wearing a bra.

I _can be sexy, too…_

Smiling appreciatively at your antics, Saeran stayed in bed, deciding he would let you shower alone.  

…then changed his mind after about five minutes.

* * *

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Saeyoung was making pancakes.  Pouring a little batter into the pan, he could hear you giggling and yelling playfully at Saeran. You sounded echo-y; you were probably in the bathroom.  A moment passed, and he could hear water running; probably the shower.  The former hacker smiled to himself, waving a spatula in the air to inaudible music.  It was the start of a beautiful day.

Cooking away, Saeyoung noted absently that the giggling upstairs had died down but the water was still going.  He didn’t pay much attention to it; he was trying to shape a pancake so that it had cat ears.

 _Maybe chocolate chips for the eyes?_ he thought, looking at what cooking supplies he had, _What about the whiskers?  Cherry stems?  But you can’t eat those…_

Time passed, and eventually Saeyoung finished all of his pancake batter. You still seemed to be showering, so he decided to set the table.  He got the plates and cutlery out, then grabbed both maple syrup and chocolate syrup.  After some thought, he put a couple jam jars on the table, too.

 _Huh.  I set the table all by myself_ , he thought, frowning a little, _Where is everyone?_

He looked up at the ceiling, and could hear that the shower was still going.  You didn’t normally take this long to get ready.

_What’s taking her so…_

…

…!!!!!

Finally, the proverbial pin dropped, and with a gasp, Saeyoung’s glasses cracked as he realized what exactly was going on.  Mildly horrified, he ran halfway up the stairs, thought better of it, then ran back down.

“THE SUN ISN’T EVEN UP, YET,” he yelled up the staircase, “YOU HAVE A ROOMMATE.”

Saeyoung ran his fingers through his hair, shaken, then added belatedly, “…AND BREAKFAST IS READY.”

A few minutes later, you and Saeran came down, him looking smug, you looking a little sheepish.  

You both still had damp hair.

Saeyoung was seated at the table, a teacup held daintily in his hands.

“Did you hear anything?” you asked, a blush very apparent on your cheekbones.

“Just the water running for way too long,” Saeyoung answered, sipping some of his tea then giving you a look over the rim of his cup, “ _Way_ too long.”

Your blush deepened, and you took a seat across from Saeyoung.  Saeran, on the other hand, looked quite blasé; he chose to sit beside you, pulling his chair close to yours, not caring what his brother thought.

“…weather forecast was good, today,” Saeyoung said, pitying you in the end and offering you a change of subject.

“That’s…good,” you responded, letting Saeran serve you pancakes, “Oh…!  These are cute!  Kitty pancakes!”

“Yeah, I drew them in the pan with chocolatey batter, then filled them in with plain batter,” your best friend said proudly, “I’m a genius!”

You smiled gratefully at your friend, then started to eat.  Saeyoung watched as you also fed Saeran from your plate, as was your habit.  Saeran didn’t eat much for breakfast, if he was even present for it, so you always had to feed him.

“I’m going to be out for a long time, today,” you said, talking around a mouthful, “I’m scheduled for a 12-hour shift, so I won’t be home until late.”

“12 hours?” Saeyoung whistled low, before helping himself to some of his own pancakes, “That sucks…”

“Yeah…” you sighed, giving Saeran a mouthful of pancake from your own fork, “But I know it’s my turn to cook dinner, so I’ll bring home takeout.”

“Yes!” Saeyoung cheered, “And taiyaki?”

“Sure!” you agreed with a smile, “Today’s gonna be long, but at least it’ll end well!”

* * *

Later, Saeyoung watched from a slight distance as Saeran saw you off at the door.  He was amazed, again, at how happy his brother looked.  So different from that first day in the hospital…

Saeyoung didn’t bother trying to hide his smile as he watched the two of you. The truth was, Saeran had requested that Saeyoung make breakfast, pulling him aside the night before. The younger twin had wanted you to be as happy as possible before heading out; he had seen your schedule and already known how long you were going to be out for.  And you loved Saeyoung’s pancakes.  It pissed Saeran off, but Saeyoung really did make the best pancakes, out of the three of you.

When the door closed behind you, and Saeran turned around, he was met with Saeyoung’s stupid, toothy grin.

“Aw…you’re in loooo-” Saeyoung started.

“Shut up.”

“-ooooooooooooooooo-”

“You little shit.”

“-oooooooooooooooo-”

“…seriously?”

“-oooooooove!”

Giggling impishly, Saeyoung easily dodged a shoe that Saeran threw at him.

“Look at you, providing for your lady!” the ex-hacker added, giggling.

“Fuck you,“ Saeran growled, tossing another shoe before heading to the stairs, “I’m taking a nap…”

Saeyoung laughed harder, but let his brother go.

His two favourite people in the world were happy; what more could he ask for?

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Just everyone being happy and healthy.
> 
> Originally posted on michiiGii-writes-mysme.tumblr.com (Follow me!)


End file.
